


What would you do if I kissed you right now?

by Bugcoregirl



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugcoregirl/pseuds/Bugcoregirl
Summary: Cody n Noel go on a ski trip and Noel gets hypothermia kind of?





	What would you do if I kissed you right now?

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, and I know the grammar is probably horrible. writing is not my strong suit but I had to get this idea out of my head and there needs to be more codel fanfic. But thank you to anyone who actually reads it

Noel still wasn't really sure how he ended up in this situation. A few weeks ago Cody was telling him about some ski trip, and he had jokingly asked "wow going on another trip without me?" He didn't really think much of it at the time but a few days after that he got a call from Cody asking if he wanted to go with him. 

"Dude you know I was joking right?"

"Yeah I know, one of the other guys won't be able to make it so we have space for you to come. Plus you've never been skiing before, it will be fun!"

Noel rolled it over in his mind, a week based around a physical activity with a bunch of frat boys didn't sound great. But it would also be a week with Cody, and if he didn't go he probably wouldn't get to talk to Cody for a whole week.

"Plus if you don't come, I'll be the only one there under six foot" Cody added

"Yeah, alright."

"Wait really? I didn't think I'd be able to convince you that quickly. Do you want me to come over so I can help you pack? For the snow and stuff -yknow?"

"Yeah that would probably be best"

"Okay, I'll be over in an hour"

About an hour and a half later, Noel realized he didn't own any snow gear. They both sat on his floor going through a bin that had been labeled winter clothes. While they looked for winter things that would actually be useful, Cody explained every detail of the trip to him. Usually, Noel would listen but for some reason, he couldn't focus on what Cody was saying.

"Oh, what are the sleeping arrangements?" He interrupted whatever Cody had been talking about.

"I just explained that" Cody sighed, trying to sound irritated but It didn't work, he still had a smile on his face. "Originally I was supposed to share a room with Sam, but I moved things around so it will be me and you sharing a room. Some of the rooms have two twin beds and some have one king-sized bed, the guys all agreed that whoever gets there first gets first pick on the room they want."  
So that was it then, he was gonna go on a ski trip. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Getting to the ski lodge had been pretty uneventful, it was just like every other time they traveled together. They were the last ones to get to the cabin which meant they had the room no one else wanted. It was a garage that had been turned into a room, so it had hard concrete floors that had been covered with carpet. It was one of the bigger rooms, it had a couch, coffee table, and a little kitchenette. It even had its own little bathroom.

"Dude how is this the room no one wanted? Its fucking dope"

"I guess because none of your frat bros wanna share a bed" Noel responded 

"Oh, yeah I guess so  
We're small so it doesn't matter "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the first full day of the skiing trip. It hadn't been too bad so far, and Cody had spent most of the morning teaching him how to ski which was nice. Now they were on the ski lift that went up to the actual slope. 

"Don't worry, it's not super crazy" Cody reassured him.

"Thanks, I don't know about this whole ski lift thing though" Noel chuckled. "I know its probably fine but anything that puts me this up high in the air shouldn't feel so rickety"

Cody laughed "yeah? I don't know, I like the whole ski lift thing, it's nice and kinda romantic, yknow?"

"Man, you've been watching too many Hallmark Christmas movies if you think this shit's romantic." That got another laugh from Cody, which meant he was gonna continue. "I'm serious, that's the whitest shit, wanting to fall in love at a ski resort. And they always fall in love over the dumbest thing." He switched to his girl impression "ooh, he brought me hot chocolate and he's six foot and has a dog and makes a living selling Christmas trees uwu"

At this point he had Cody wheezing laughing and he didn't feel as nervous about the ski lift. Cody finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

He finally turned to look at Noel with a "Hey, what would you if I kissed you right now?"

Okay what the fuck, Noel's heart started to beat out of his chest, this had to be a joke right? Cody wouldn't actually want to, right? Fuck, he had probably waited too long to respond.

"I would probably punch you in the face." 

He immediately regretted saying that. But Cody laughed so it was probably fine, this was all a joke and they were at the top of the slope now so it was all fine and they could both pretend this didn't happen.

When they returned to the cabin, Cody immediately started to take off his heavy snow gear. Noel, on the other hand, couldn't move and his teeth were still chattering from the cold.

As soon as he turned around, Cody could tell something was wrong. "Oh my God dude, are you okay? Shit, you probably have hypothermia or something! If you have hypothermia we have to get your wet clothes off of you." 

Noel tried his best to nod in agreement. Cody started to help him unbutton and take off the coat and shirt, they were both thoroughly soaked, then he grabbed a blanket off the couch that was near them and wrapped it around his bare torso. Noel felt like he could barely stand up anymore he was so cold, he leaned forward against his friend. He knew it wasn't a good idea but he was too cold to care. Cody let him rest his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to keep him warm.

This was probably the closest they had been to each other before and that made Noel's heart flutter. He tried to focus more on how cold he was than on the heat in his stomach that wanted Cody's touch more than anything else in the world. This was so dumb, he never wanted to move.

"We still need to get you out of your wet pants" Cody pointed out softly. Noel pulled himself away enough and Cody was able to slip him out of the snow pants and thermals, neither of which did their fucking job of keeping you warm and dry.

"I'm gonna go get you some dry clothes and bump the heat up, then I'll see if there is any hot tea or something I can make, okay?" Cody said, obviously concerned about the health of his friend. 

"Yeah" was all Noel could manage to squeak out. As he waited his brain raced with thoughts, he felt like he was in high school again. I mean come on, having a crush on your straight best friend? How cliche can you get?  
But before he could start spiraling on these thoughts, Cody was back with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt he didn't quite recognize. 

"The sweatpants are from your suitcase, but I couldn't find any of your shirts so I brought you one of mine" Cody explained as he helped him get dressed. 

Noel shivered when Cody's hands brushed against his bare sides. It wasn't a bad thing nescciarly, but he ached for more. Fuck he probably needed to say something, this was all too weird. 

"Thanks man, appreciate it" he managed to sputter out. 

Cody shrugged "it's no big deal, I mean it's probably my fault, we should have come in sooner" his face went back to concerned "do you feel any warmer? You're still shivering." 

"I feel a lot better, but I'm still pretty cold" Noel admitted. 

Cody reached out his hand and pressed it against his cheek "dude you're fucking freezing still!" 

"Mhm" was all noel was able to get out of his mouth. Cody's touch practically made his brain melt.

"Here sit on the couch and keep the blanket on, I think I saw some hot chocolate in the cabinet earlier" Cody headed to the kitchen. 

As he sat down noel thought to himself "what the fuck am I gonna do now?" He definitely had feelings for Cody, you don't feel like that when you make physical contact with your friend. This had kinda been going on for a while, noel usually hated to be touched, he hated any type of casual affection and had built up his walls for years. Cody, on the other hand, was okay with it and didn't mind the brushing of hands or casual bro hug. They never really talked about it, but Cody understood and made sure he didn't get too close. 

If they ever made contact Cody made sure Noel initiated it. Recently it would happen more often than they wwould sit closer to each other, or Noel wouldn't pull away when they brushed up against each other. And whenever Noel got jealous when they were around other people, he'd put his arm around Cody. It was enough that no one else would be suspicious, but Cody knew that it was a big deal for him. Each time they touched it felt softer, warmer and longer. It became something Noel craved. 

In the kitchen, Cody started to boil some water for hot chocolate. As the stove heated up, he leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. He typed "hypothermia" into the Google search bar, he was actually pretty worried, Noel had been a lot quieter, which meant something had to be up. What if he didn't warm up soon? What if he was actually really sick?  
"Okay," he thought to himself  
"dry clothes? Check.  
The heat is on? He has a blanket? Check.  
Hot drink? Working on it."  
The only thing left was skin to skin contact, the body heat of another person. "Noel would probably rather die than have to cuddle someone so we can rule that out now" he continued the conversation in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it though, "how would that even work? There's no way noel would want to be the little spoon" Cody guessed he could, it wasn't what he preferred but he took what he could get. But that would still be weird, and he probably needed to stop thinking about how he would cuddle his friend.

The teapots whistle shook him out of his thoughts, he turned off the oven, pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. Carefully he poured the hot water and hot chocolate mix into the mugs. "Shit! This would be so much better if we had some whipped cream or marshmallows or something," he said out loud. 

He could hear Noel's laugh from the other room "oh come on, you make fun of me for having a girly Starbucks drink and you want whipped cream and marshmallows!?" 

Cody picked up the mugs and brought them to where Noel was sitting "yeah man! There is nothing wrong with whipped cream and marshmallows, it almost feels wrong drinking it without them" he said handing the hot chocolate to the other man. Noel accepted the drink, holding it and letting the heat seep into his still cold hands before taking a sip. Cody sat down next to him and drank from his own cup. "You want some rainbow sprinkles with that?" Noel teased.

"Rainbow? Uhhh sugar gay dude?" Cody responded, sending them both into a laughing fit. After a moment of silence, Cody started " do you feel warm now? Because I googled it and if this doesn't work then the only thing left is for us to cuddle"

"Woah, look who's being a sugar gay now! I do feel a lot warmer though, too bad though"

"Yeah?" Cody laughed "too bad how?"

"Too bad we didn't get to cuddle" noel tried to play it cool, but on the inside, he felt like he was on fire. This could fuck up his friendship forever, but it would fuck him up to hold this in forever. He couldn't imagine that Cody would hate him for this, out of all the straight-ish white boys in the world he would probably be the best to confess your love to. But things would still be weird between them.

"Wait, I can't tell if you're being serious? Are you being serious?"

Noel set the hot chocolate down on the table, took in a deep breath and made eye contact with Cody. He seemed surprised and confused, but not disgusted, so that was probably a good sign. 

"I have feelings for you" he managed to blurt out.

"Like romantic feelings?"

"Yeah, I wanna be more than friends, I wanna be your boyfriend. but I understand if you don't wan -"

"Yeah, I mean i- I do too" Cody interrupted "I want you to be my boyfriend, I've been trying this whole trip to hint at it, you're kinda oblivious dude."

"Hey Cody?"

"yeah?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Cody grinned "fuck off" he laughed before leaning in for a kiss. He didn't really know what he was expecting, he didn't realize it was just like kissing a girl. He had kissed boys on dares but that wasn't the same. It was warm and gentle and Noel's lips were surprisingly soft.

His hand went up toto cup the other man's cheek. Noel leaned into the kiss, letting himself fully fall in love. He tangled his fingers into Cody's shirt, pulling him closer.

"You're still cold" 

"Yeah? maybe you should hold me then..."

"Yeah? Cool"

"Oh my god" Noel laughed as he crawled into his lap "you are so bad at flirting"

"You still fell for it" Cody pointed out as he adjusted the blanket and wrapped his arms around Noel. In return, Noel laid his head on Cody's chest. They couldnt physically be more intertwined. This was gonna be a fun one to explain to everyone else. But right now that didnt matter. 

He finally realized how tired he was from earlier as he traced his finger along Cody's collarbone. "I wanna stay like this forever" he mumbled as he started to fall asleep. Cody gentley tilted his head up so their lips could met and kissed him before responding  
"me too."


End file.
